The present invention relates to an improved doll driving mechanism for a music box. A doll having a pivotal hat and an openable chin and arms and legs is connected to corresponding parts of a driving mechanism of the present invention by rigid wires whereby the pivotal parts of the doll or an article of the like can perform in synchronism or tune with played music various motions as designed.
Generally, music boxes have been popularly reserved by people as souvenirs because of their fascinating artistic structures and elegant music songs mechanically recorded in the boxes thereof. Most of those prior art music boxes are equipped with dolls, animals or articles of the like, but such articles can be rotated only with played musics. It is boring to see a doll mounted onto a box to perform repeated simple motions for a long time.